Stuck
by JadeKawaii
Summary: {complete}Kagome gets stuck on her side of the well. A strange new student appears at school. Hmm...
1. The New Student

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters that appear in the show.  They belong to Takahashi-sama.

Oh yes, and this disclaimer goes for all chapters of the story.

AN:

This chapter 1.  Um.. I'm sorry it's so short, but well.. have fun reading it anyways.  And please tell me what you think! Arigatou!

…

Kagome climbed up the ladder and hauled herself over the edge with a sigh.  She so rarely came back to her time that this week would be interesting… Interesting to see what rare, elusive illnesses her grandpa had thought up of this time.

She still didn't like the idea of leaving the shards of the Shikon back in the Sengoku Jidai, but Sango had promised to make sure Inuyasha didn't run off to find Kikyo.  And besides, the whole gang was doing pretty well; they hadn't run into any demons lately, and it seemed that Naraku's incarnations were leaving them alone.  She hoped.

Of course, when she did get to school the next morning, she was swarmed by Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka.

"Kagome!  I hope your bad knee doesn't hurt!"

"Did you really fall down the stairs of the shrine?"

"Are you sure it's ok to be at school?  I mean… it sounded pretty nasty…"

_What have you been telling everyone, Grandpa?!_  Kagome wondered, then let out a sigh.  "I'm fine, really.  I feel great, couldn't be better."

"In that case!" Yuka dragged Kagome along, into the school, up the hallway, and stopped… right in front of Houjo's locker.  And Houjo.

"Oh, hi, Kagome!"  Houjo smiled happily, then looked worriedly at her.  "Here, I brought this medicine for you… It's supposed to be a very good pain reliever."  He handed a small bundle.  "You wouldn't happen to be doing anything after school today, are you?"

Kagome blinked at Houjo, "Ano… I don't think so…"

"Great, see you after school then!"  With that, Houjo bounced off to class.

Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri swarmed Kagome again, squealing.  "See, I told you he likes you!  Now you had better go and meet him, Kagome!  You'll see, he's soo much better than that two-timing guy!"

They walked to class, and Kagome sat down, thinking.  What was Inuyasha doing?  Had he gone to see Kikyo?  Did they still have the shards?  Not that it mattered much… they hadn't collected that many shards, not after Kikyo had given the ones she'd stolen from them to Naraku.  Still, a shard was still power, power they didn't want falling into Naraku's hands.

Suddenly she got a strange feeling.  Looking up, the door to the class opened and there stood a girl.

The new girl was pretty.  Straight black hair tied in a ponytail, blue eyes?  And her ears… they looked normal, but Kagome concentrated and realized they were slightly pointed.  Weird.  The girl headed for the empty seat at the back corner of the class.  As she walked past Kagome's seat, the miko felt a strange sensation, and she eyed the girl warily.  But the girl simply sat down and took out her books.

…

After school, Kagome remembered her 'date' with Houjo, who was waiting by the front doors.  "Hey, Kagome!  I thought maybe we'd go for a snack or something.  Um.. are you up to it?  I mean, if you're still in pain, then we don't have to go.."

Kagome could almost laugh; there was absolutely nothing wrong with her.  But it was nice to know somebody cared.  "No, I'm fine, really!"

"Ok, only if you're sure."

They sat down in a little café, and Houjo began telling her what had happened while she'd been 'sick'.  Kagome half-listened, half thinking about Inuyasha and the gang.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the same strange feeling, and she felt more than saw the new girl enter the café.  Interrupting Houjo, she pointed.  "Who is she?"

"That's Asami Morimoto, the new girl… she started here last week.  Why?"

"Oh, I don't know… Well, I've been away for so long…" Kagome's voice trailed away.  She knew she didn't want to tell Houjo the real reason, and he probably wouldn't believe it either.  After all, how many teenage girls in this time could claim to be mikos?  And on top of that, feel weird about some new student at her school… Hopefully she should find out soon, but Kagome knew Houjo would be no help.

…

"Hey."  Kagome looked up to see the new girl walking beside her.  "Um.. hi."

The girl smiled brightly.  "I'm Asami, you must be Kagome!  You live at the shrine, ne?  I've been dying to meet you, ever since I've heard about you.  Houjo – he really likes you, you know – says you're sick a lot of the time, that's why you've been missing so much school.  But you know, he's been over almost everyday, asking how you've been.  That's what he tells me, anyways."

Kagome looked at Asami.  She seemed to talk to Houjo a lot.  Well, if Asami liked Houjo, then maybe she could go out with him instead.  Poor Houjo was just wasting his time on Kagome; her heart belonged to another…  "So.. you know Houjo?"

Asami laughed and rolled her eyes.  "Do I?  Well yeah, my foster sister is his cousin."  She sighed.  "You have no idea how crazy it gets at home.  It's like I get home, and then this tornado strikes, and then I get bombarded with questions, how I like school, are the teachers being nice to me, and on and on it goes.  I never thought such chaos could happen in a shrine!"

Kagome remembered that the Morimoto family lived at the shrine across the city from her family's.  Asami looked at Kagome.  "I noticed you in class yesterday… you know, you remind of a painting I saw a while ago.  It was some weird painting, a scene from the Sengoku Jidai, or so my sister says.  You look like the miko in the painting, except for the clothes.  It's kinda funny, really, considering that you live at the shrine…"

Kagome's thoughts raced.  A painting?  Of the Sengoku Jidai?  Was the miko her, or Kikyo?  "Ano.. Were there other people in the painting?"

"Weelll… yeah, it was a very odd collection of people.  You know, like a demon exterminator, with a hiraikotsu, a monk, this funny little kid, with really fluffy orange hair, and this odd guy with long, white hair.  And funny ears, too.  That's what I remember… well, like I said, I saw that painting a while ago.  But really, you look so much like that miko in that picture… Well, except the clothes, and the fact that well, that painting was done a long, long time ago."

"Do you remember what the miko was wearing?"

"The miko?" Asami laughed nervously.  "What, are you related to her or something?  I don't know.  Well, just a really pretty kimono.  Blue, I think.  Umm.. really, I don't remember that well.  Really, why?"

"Oh.  I.. um.. it was a project I did before, yeah.  A- about.. this miko who lived a long time ago.  Yeah, that's it."  The words tumbled out of Kagome's mouth.  The two continued to walk to school quietly.  Kagome stole a glance at Asami's ears.  They really were pointed, just a bit.  Strange…

To Kagome's relief, they were at school, and Asami ran off as Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka crowded around Kagome, demanding details of the previous day's date with Houjo.

…

A week, two more visits to the café with Houjo, and countless exclamations of "Are you sure you're ok, Kagome?" later, she could finally return to the Sengoku Jidai.  She sighed.  School was almost over, just had to wait for that bell…

And voila, school was over.  Finally.  Time to head back.

On the way home, Asami found her again.  "Hey.  Houjo had practise today, he told me to ask you, if you could go out with him tomorrow to the movies?"

"Sorry.. I can't.  Something um.. came up.  Tell him I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Okay.  Sure.  He'll probably mope around a bit, or not.  Maybe you could go next week?  He really likes you, you know.  Well, I gotta go." With that, Asami ran off.

Kagome shook her head.  Poor Houjo.. he really didn't stand a chance against Inuyasha.. ack! Inuyasha!

She ran the rest of the way home, grabbed her pack, and headed for the well.  She stopped at the edge and took a deep breath.  "Well, here I go again!"  she thought.  What had passed while she'd been away?  Had they found any more shards?  Had Naraku created yet another reincarnation yet?  How was Inuyasha?  Only one way to find out… she jumped into the well.


	2. Another Miko

AN:

If you were wondering.. I just made up Asami.. so far as I know there are no characters named Asami in Inuyasha.. and hm.. can you guess why she has funny ears?

And this is, for all useful purposes (or useless, whichever you prefer) an Inu/Kag fic.

…

She landed on the bottom of the well with a thump.  _What the heck?!_

Kagome looked up.  This was definitely not the Sengoku Jidai.  There was no clear blue sky, no Shippou yelling her name… just the roof of the building the well was in.  Confused (and a little shaken by the landing), Kagome climbed back up the ladder.  _Why didn't it work?_

She looked down at the bottom of the well.  It looked normal, just the same old hard dirt floor with the random bones.  Maybe if she tried again… and again, and again.  But for each try all she got was another hard landing.  That, and more dust and dirt all over her.  Finally, covered in dust, she climbed back up a final time, a single tear rolling its way down her cheek.  _Inu.. Inuyasha.. I can't get through!_  Feeling defeated, she walked slowly back to the house, and went to her room.  The backpack slid to the floor, and she sat on her bed and looked out the window.  Tonight was a new moon.  The night when Inuyasha turned human.  And she wouldn't be there to see him… or protect him.

_Not that he'd like it if you said so,_ she muttered silently.  _Inuyasha's such a jerk, he'd probably get himself killed before I could even stop him from fighting.  Even though he knows he's weaker as a human.  He'd still rather fight, no matter the cost.  Oh.. that Inuyasha!… Inuyasha.. I'm sorry.  I failed._

Another tear rolled down her cheek, and another.  If Inuyasha got hurt.. it would be all her fault.  Because she couldn't make it through the well.  _WHY?!_

As the tears trickled slowly, Kagome finally fell asleep.

…

Sango stole a glance at Miroku.  He didn't seem too troubled, but Sango worried.  "Where is Kagome?" she wondered aloud.  It wasn't like her to be late, and, okay, so it was only a few hours.  But still, Kagome so rarely came this late at night, usually in the middle of the day… "Where's Inuyasha?"

"Oh, he's probably off at the bone-eater's well, waiting for Kagome."  Miroku stared into the fire.  "Along with Shippou.  Don't worry, Sango.  She's probably just had a little delay getting here.  Besides, now that the two of them are over at the well.. it looks like it's just me and you here."  He edged a little closer and attempted to discretely reach a hand towards her…

And was stopped by a bundle of fur.

"You forgot Kirara."  Sango smirked at him, and picked up the little cat demon.  "Miroku shouldn't forget you, should he?"  With another smirk at Miroku, Sango put Kirara back down, stood up and announced, "I'm going over to the well to see what's keeping them."  Without waiting for a reply, she walked in the general direction of the well.

Miroku looked at Kirara, who blinked back at him.  "Why am I always this misunderstood?"  He shook his head.  "Ah well."

Sango, who had stopped out of sight of the fire but within earshot, muffled a laugh with her sleeve.  _Miroku.. he never changes._  And neither, apparently, did Shippou or Inuyasha.  The two were still moping about the well, Shippou perching anxiously at the edge of the well, Inuyasha sitting up in a tree.

"Still waiting?  You that concerned for Kagome?" she called up at him with a barely concealed smirk.

"Feh! I'm not concerned.  Just didn't want the brat to get in trouble and fall down the well, is all"

"Hey!" Shippou jumped around and glared at Inuyasha… and fell down the well.

Inuyasha burst into laughter and Sango just barely covered her laughs.  Peering down into the well, she saw the kitsune standing at the bottom of the well and shaking his tiny fist.  "Inuyasha!!  That wasn't funny!"

"Whatever you say, kid."

Sango sighed, and watched the kitsune pop into a little bee, and buzz up the well.  And pop back again to his little kitsune shape.  "If only Kagome were here.." muttered Shippou.  "I miss Kagome!"

Sango petted his furry little head.  "We all miss Kagome.  I wonder why she's taking so long.  She did say she'd be coming back today, right?"

"Yes." Was the sad reply.

Sango glanced at Inuyasha.  He was still sitting up in the tree, examining his claws and looking very bored.  _Where _is_ Kagome?_  It was definitely strange that she was late.  Sango fingered the small bottle that hung from the leather cord around her neck.  The few shards in the bottled gleamed pinkly.  She truly hoped no demons came tonight; Kagome was either late, or not coming, which meant they couldn't count on her purifying arrows and miko ability to see shards.  Inuyasha was fully human, which meant they couldn't count on the extraodinary speed and strength he had as a hanyou.  Miroku.. well, Naraku's poisonous insects showed up just about every time he tried to use his Wind Tunnel, so unless it was a demon that Miroku could use his spells against, there was really nothing he could do.  And chances were, if any demons did come, then Inuyasha would be the first to attack or be attacked.  _Always rushing head-first into battle.  Men!  Why do they always act first and think later?_  She sighed and shook her head.

"What is it, Sango?  Is something bothering you?"  Shippou looked worriedly up into Sango's face.

"No, it's nothing, Shippou."  _I just wish Kagome would hurry up and come._

…

It was Saturday.  And Kagome had nothing to do.  Well, unless you counted catching up on all the homework and studying she had to do.  But she'd already done a lot, and she couldn't think anymore.  That, and she'd tried jumping down the well a few times already.  So she really didn't have anything to do.  Was something wrong?  Had her miko powers failed her?  Why couldn't she get through; couldn't go to the Sengoku Jidai.

_I hope this isn't permanent!_  She glanced back at the shrine, and walked down the street.  Maybe if she went for a little walk her head would clear up.  And maybe she would think of the reason why she couldn't get to the Sengoku Jidai.

Asami's voice broke through her thoughts.  "Hey Kagome!"  She looked up to see the girl waving madly at her from the park nearby.  "Come join us!"

Asami was with Houjo, another student from school, and an older woman.

"This is Hikari, my foster sister.  And this is my foster mother, Tomoyo Morimoto."

Kagome bowed.  "Nice to meet you, Morimoto-san."  The woman smiled at her, and Kagome felt a sudden flare of power.  _What the-?_

"It is nice to meet you too, Kagome.  Houjo has been telling us all about you."

Kagome flushed a little.  _I hope he didn't tell them all about those phony illnesses…_

"I'm glad you could were well enough this week to go to school.  I see those medicines he gave you have helped."  The woman smiled again, and Kagome wished she could dissappear through the floor.  When she got home, she had a very long lecture to give to her grandpa.  _WHAT have you been telling the people at school?!_  "Yes, they helped."  She smiled a little at Houjo, and he smiled brightly back at her.

Asami pointed at the swings.  "Let's go on those!"  She looked at Kagome.  "Coming?"  Kagome shook her head.  "No, thanks, I think I'll pass.  Um.. why don't you, Hikari and Houjo go?  I'll watch."  Asami nodded and grabbed Hikari's hand, dragging her to the swings, followed by Houjo.

Kagome turned to Asami's foster mother.  "Morimoto-san.."

"Please, call me Tomoyo."

"Um.. Tomoyo-san… Asami's your foster daughter?"

"Yes."  Tomoyo watched the three at the swings for a moment longer, then turned to Kagome.

"Kagome.. you know, you remind me of an ancient miko…"

Kagome giggled nervously.  "Yeah, I get that a lot."

"There is an ancient legend, from the Sengoku Jidai.  In it, there was an unusual miko whose name was Kagome Higurashi.  She traveled around with a hanyou named Inuyasha, and a monk, a demon exterminator, and a kitsune."  The woman narrowed her eyes as she studied Kagome.  "You are that miko, are you not?"

"Wh –what?  That's a really old legend!"

"Oh, come on.  I know you are.  How many mikos are named Kagome Higurashi?  And while you don't hold the title of miko now, you _do_ live at the shrine.  Let me put it this way.  I, too, am a miko.  Does that surprise you?"

Kagome stared at her.  _So that's why I felt a flare of power.  She's a miko._  "A little.  I did feel a little flare of power when we were introduced, but I wasn't sure if that was real, or if I was imagining things.  I'm still a little new to this whole miko thing."  What a joke.  The only things she could do with her miko powers were shoot purifying arrows and locate shards of the Shikon no Tama.  "How did you know that I'm a miko?"

"I told you, I am a miko myself.  I can feel a little of your power, but that's because I've been trained as a miko.  You have only a little training, or you would have noticed much earlier.  Don't take it badly.  Most mikos your age don't even know they are mikos.  But those with even a little training can feel it when another miko is nearby or uses power."

"But.. I wasn't using any power."

"Oh, I know.  But I told you, I have been trained.  So while I'm not that strong a miko, I can still sense if someone nearby is a miko or not.  You are a very powerful miko, so it wasn't so hard to sense you.  I suppose you didn't know that.  But then, you _are_ the reincarnation of another very powerful miko, are you not?"

_Kikyou.. she's talking about Kikyou!_  "Um.. yeah.  How did you know that?"

Tomoyo patted her on the shoulder.  "I have studied the legends during my training to be a miko.  Kikyou was a very powerful miko, but you will be stronger.  It is very rare for someone in this time to be so strong."  She sighed.  "While the power does run in my veins, and Hikari's, mine are not half as strong as yours, and Hikari has only begun her training.  We have a strange family."

"Is Asami a miko too?  Is that why you fostered her?"

Tomoyo laughed a little.  "No, that's not why.  Asami.. this may be strange to you; but it may explain some things."

  
"Asami is a hanyou."


	3. Getting Complicated

AN:

By the way.. this isn't about Asami.. it's really about the Inuyasha gang.

Hanyou= half-demon

Miko= priestess

…

Kagome couldn't believe her ears.  _Asami.. a hanyou?!  That would explain why it feels weird around her, but then again, if there's a hanyou now how come I never noticed any others?_  "Wow.. that explains a lot."

"Yes.. I suppose it does.  It must have been strange, not knowing why you felt a strange presence.  But that is why we fostered her.  There are so few mikos nowadays, and only we would understand the reasons why she might act a little strangely.  Plus I knew her mother well, so it worked out quite nicely.  Poor Asami.  Her mother died only two weeks ago, so we hope to adopt her soon.  It is not easy being a hanyou in modern-day Japan, when so few people even acknowledge that they might exist."

"Yeah.. I guess.  I never really thought about things like that before."  Kagome watched the three on the swings.  Houjo waved happily and walked over.

"Are you feeling ok, Kagome?  Hikari, Asami, and I, we're going down to the café.  Do you want to come with us?  I mean, if your knee still hurts then I guess.."

_Remind me to give grandpa that lecture I promised earlier when I get home.._  "Hehe.. my knee's fine.  Really!"

"Then would you join us?  I mean, if we can go, Morimoto-san?"

Poor Houjo.  He really did try his best… "Ano.. I really should be getting home!"  Kagome felt sorry for him.  But now she really wanted to go back to the Sengoku Jidai.  This was all a little too much for her to absorb.  Of course.. there was still the problem with the well…

Tomoyo saved her.  "Houjo, perhaps another time.  I have to talk to Kagome about something.  You three go ahead; I'll join you later."

Houjo looked dissappointed for a moment, then brightened and smiled and waved.  "Okay, Kagome!"

Tomoyo pointed to a nearby bench.  "Shall we sit?"

"Now, tell me what's going on.  Something's going wrong, and it can't be the loads of homework coming your way."

"Well.. you see, there's this well, the bone-eater's well at our shrine.  I can go back to the Sengoku Jidai through the well.  But yesterday.. I tried to go back, and I couldn't."

"Has this happened before?"

"Only once, but then.. my friend.. from the Sengoku Jidai.. he came, and then I could go back."

"Hm.. there was a jewel in the legend.  The Shikon no Tama.  Your grandpa is forever trying to sell replicas of the thing.  I was forced to buy one when I visited your shrine one day, just to make him stop babbling about it."Kagome laughed.  It did sound like something her grandpa would do.

"The Shikon is powerful.  Does this… bone-eater's well.. work on its power, perhaps?"

"It might.." Kagome thought hard for a short moment.  Then she remembered.  "Yes!  The time when I couldn't get through, I didn't have the shards with me!  That must be why!"  A more sober thought struck her.  "And I don't have the shards now!  AIEE!!!  That means I can't go back, unless someone takes the shards to the well!!"  Kagome jumped up in a panic.

"Calm down, Kagome.  I'm sure one of your friends will remember sooner or later."

"Ohhh.. I hope so!"

…

Inuyasha snorted.  "Why hasn't she come?!  It's so like her, just leave us here.  Well, fine!  We don't need her anyways.  I'll go find the shards myself.  Let's go."

Miroku seemed undisturbed by the outburst.  "Inuyasha.  You know very well that we _do_ need Kagome to find those shards.  Besides, what would happen if we run into Naraku's reincarnations again?  What would you do if Kagura showed up?  The only one who can pierce Kagura's wind attacks is Kagome."

Sango agreed, "Yes.  And none of us has the ability to sense shards, only Kagome does.  I doubt you would have found out about Kouga's shards if Kagome hadn't pointed it out to you."

Inuyasha huffed.  "Feh!.. That coward only needs shards 'cause he isn't strong enough to beat me.  Besides,  I have Tetsusaiga, and it can slay just about anything.  What are we waiting for?  Let's go!"

Shaking his head, Miroku sat down.  "We should not run into battle.  Inuyasha, we need Kagome's ability to sense shards.  As Sango said, none of use can sense them, so we would only be wandering around without knowing where we should go.  And what would we do if Kagome did show up and we weren't here?  Then what would she do?  We must wait for her to come.  Besides, perhaps if we go talk down to the village, we might be able to do something while we wait, instead of wandering aimlessly."

Shippou chirped, "I miss Kagome.."

"Fine.  You three can stay.  _I'm_ going to hunt for jewel shards.  Don't you remember?!  The more time we waste here, the more time Naraku has to find shards!  And he's already really strong, you want him to get even more power?!"  With that, he began to walk away.

Only to be stopped by a very painful bonk on the head from Miroku's staff.

"You.. you!  Aghh!  What the heck did you do that for?!"  Inuyasha ranted at the very calm monk.

"It was to stop you from making a foolish decision.  If you are caught alone, with Naraku and his reincarnations, we will not be there to help you.  And most assuredly, you would need our help.  In case you haven't noticed.. you haven't exactly been able to beat Naraku or any of his reincarnations by yourself."

And while Miroku gave this speech as calmly as if he were talking about the sky, steam began pouring out of Inuyasha's ears.  "Why… you!  Are you implying that I'm not strong enough?!"

"I am not implying anything.  I am merely stating the truth."

"AAAGGHHH!!!"  Inuyasha made a swipe at Miroku, who calmly sidestepped out of range.

Sango rolled her eyes.  "Ohh boy.  Here we go."

…

_I wonder what Inuyasha is doing… Wait, why am I thinking about that jerk?  He's probably seing Kikyou again.  GRRRGG!!_  "Hmph!  Inuyasha.. you're such a fool."  She turned back to her homework.  Only 1 more page of questions to go.

And half a page later, she had to stop.  She was tired.. _Please.. someone.. bring the Shikon to the well!_

Meanwhile, she had a lot of thinking to do.  Was this a coincidence?  That the week the new girl appeared, that she would forget the Shikon back in the Sengoku Jidai?  And why did she only find out about Hikari's family now?  Surely.. no, it was just all a coincidence.  She sighed.

It all felt so strange, being a miko.  And her powers.. felt so useless here.  There had only been a single occurrence of a demon in her time, and there were no shards unless she brought them with her.  Then again.. if there was a hanyou now, did that mean there were more?  More hanyous, more youkais?  Hopefully she could find out more from Morimoto-san.  The miko was nice.

Which brought Kagome to thinking about Asami.  So the girl was a hanyou.. you didn't hear people talking about hanyous nowadays, and Kagome certainly had never thought she'd actually meet one from this time.  Speaking of hanyous.. there was one particularly difficult hanyou that Kagome wanted to check up on.  And, unfortunately, was unable to.  _Inuyasha.. don't you go and get hurt while I'm away!  And don't you dare go see Kikyou.  Or, so help me, I'll .. I'll SIT you a thousand times when I get back!_

Kagome turned back to her homework, but just couldn't concentrate.  All she could think of was Inuyasha.  _Why do I keep thinking about him?  It's not like I love him or anything.  Heck, he's the most disagreeable, most stubborn hanyou ever!  Still.. I can't help thinking about him…_

She sighed.  It was no use trying to do homework now, not with thoughts of Inuyasha running rampant in her head.  _Inuyasha.. wait for me…_

…

"Kagome?  Kagome!  What are you still doing here?!"  Grandpa shook his fist at her.  "I just thought of the perfect excuse today, why do you have to go to school?!  Ohhh.. just when I think of the good ones you always show up."

"Grandpa.. You haven't told the people at school anything weird, have you?"

"What do you mean, _weird_?  Getting chicken pox isn't all that weird at all!"

"GRANDPA!!  Only little kids get chicken pox!"

"Oh really?  Too bad.  Well, maybe I can say you caught it because of your weak immune system." He reached for the phone.

"GRAANDPAAA!!! I'm still here!  I'm going to school!  You can't tell them I'm sick if I'm at school!!!"

"Eh?  Oh.. well.. then I'll just have to use it next time."

Kagome ran out of the house.  _Sheesh.  The things Grandpa comes up with, you'd think I had an immune system deficiency or something._  She just barely made it to class before the bell rang.

At lunch, she sat with Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka, who exclaimed, "I'm amazed, Kagome.  You so rarely manage to make a whole week to school!  Are you _sure_ you're feeling ok?"

"Really, I'm fine.  Never felt better!"  She dug into her lunch, eager to stop being asked such a silly question.  Although given what she knew her grandpa could come up with, it might not seem so silly to those asking it.

"Hi, Higurashi!"  It was Houjo.  _Oh no.. here we go again_, Kagome thought.  "You really must be getting better!  Lately you only come for a few days, never mind a whole week!"

"Hehh…yeah.. I'm feeling great, thanks!"

"So.. are you doing anything after school today?"

Before Kagome could reply, Ayumi burst out, "Kagome's not doing anyth.."

"Yes, actually.  Sorry, Houjo.. but I have something I have to do after school."  Kagome glared daggers at Ayumi.

"Ano.. okay then, Higurashi!  Uh.. guess I'll see you around then?"  With another of his oblivious smiles, he walked off.

"KAGOME!  _How_ could you say no?!  You just blew off a date with the cutest guy in school!"

"Weeell… I really do have something I have to do…"

"This doesn't have anything to do with that two-timing guy, does it?"

"…"

"It does, doesn't it!  Kagome, why don't you just forget this guy?  Obviously he isn't worth the time if he's two-timing on you!  Besides, he can't possibly be better-looking than Houjo!"

"Uhh…" Kagome didn't know what to say.

…

"Hey, Kagome, wait up!"  It was Asami.  "So she told you?  That I'm a hanyou?"

"Yeah.  I had no idea.."

"I guess.  And you're a miko!  I'm so happy; you're one more person I can share with.  Not a lot of people would believe me if I told them I'm a hanyou.  I guess.. I look a lot more like my mom than I look like my dad.  That's what she kept saying, the only thing other than youki that I got from my dad is the eyes and the ears.  I don't really mind, I guess.. it makes it easier for me to fit in.  Morimoto-san and Hikari-san are so nice to me, to them my being a hanyou is just a part of me.  They don't treat me differently just because of it.  You have to promise though, not to tell anyone.  So far it's only the three of you who know."

"I won't tell anyone.  And you promise not to tell anyone I'm a miko?"

"Sure.  So why don't you go out with Houjo?"

"Well.. it's pretty complicated."

"Does this have to do with your being a miko..?"

"Sort of, yes."

"I see.. well.. then you don't mind if I ask him out…?"

_Oh, please!  I'm not even here half the time.. _"Go right ahead."  _It would give Houjo a good reason to stop giving 'me' all those medicines.. what _does_ grandpa do with all that stuff, anyways?  Poor Houjo.. well, he'll probably be a lot happier with Asami.  At least she'll actually be around._

…

"Sango.."

"You feel it too?"

"Yes.  Something is coming this way.."


	4. Down The Well

AN: sry.. this chapter won't have so much humor as the last one.. but here we go anyway!  Oh, and the pace picks up a bit.. I estimate that I have maybe.. 2 or 3 more chapters?

I was going to split this into two chapters, but hey.  The chapters are short enough as it is, right?  So this will just be a slightly longer one.. enjoy!

Oh, and one last thing.  This chapter contains very mild language and the last page or so is rated pg-13 for violence.

…

"Inuyasha.  Do you feel something?"

"Yeah.  Smells like demon.  It's getting closer too.."

"Do you think it's Naraku?"

"Nahh.. just a little one… hey!  It smells like wolf.." he growled.  "Must be from Kouga's pack," he muttered to himself.

They stood ready, Sango with her hand ready on Hiraikotsu and Kirara transformed, Miroku, brows drawn together in concentration, Inuyasha with his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga, and Shippou… well, hiding behind the folds of Miroku's robe, as always.

To their surprise, it dropped down from the tree behind them with a cheerful,

"Hello!"

They blinked.  It.. she didn't look dangerous at all.  She was dressed a little like the demons of Kouga's clan, but more modestly.

"Heyy.. are you Inuyasha?  My name's Rei."

"What the-?!  How did you know my name?!"

"Ohh.. Kouga told me!  Actually.. I'm not from his pack, in case you were wondering."  She turned to Sango.  "Are you Kagome?"

"Uhh… actually, my name's Sango.. Kagome's not here right now."

"Oh.  Because I have a message for her from Kouga."

"WHAT!!!"  Inuyasha growled.  "What the heck does he think he is?!  He's gonna keep his hands off Kagome, or the next time I see him I'll tear him apart with my own claws!!"

Rei backed off, holding up her hands.  "Hey!  No need to get jealous, dog boy.  It's just a warning message, it's nothing personal.  I don't think so, anyways.  I was supposed to give it to Kagome.. but I'm guessing that if she was here then she would be with you guys, right?  So I could just give the message to you?  Kouga told me to tell you, a demon – his name was… Naraku? – is getting stronger so you'd better get your butts moving."

 "Naraku.."  Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango narrowed their eyes angrily.  Each had their own personal grudges against the demon.

"He also told me to accompany you, I was supposed to ask Kagome something, seeing as how she's a miko."

Inuyasha apparently hadn't heard past the part about Naraku.  He was already walking off, steaming about Naraku.  Sango turned to Rei.  "Um.. we were waiting here, Kagome was supposed to come meet us.  I think we should still wait here in case she comes back.  Miroku and Shippou, why don't you go stop Inuyasha?  I know he wants to kill Naraku, but I don't think that's a very good idea right now when Kagome's still back in her time."

"Right." Miroku grabbed Shippou and ran after Inuyasha.

"So tell me, Rei, how did you know where to find us?"

"Kouga told me to track the scent trail of an inu hanyou, and I could only find one track.  Also, the scent of a kitsune.  And he told me to follow Kagome's scent trail, but I can hardly track someone I don't know.  Anyway.. I hope she can come soon.. I know there's a miko in the village nearby, but she isn't strong enough."

"Why do you need Kagome?"

"You see.. I'm a hanyou myself.  Half wolf, half human.  Ano.. my mother was a miko, and recently I think that's been conflicting with my youkai blood.  It's very hard to explain exactly what's going on, and I thought that a miko as powerful as Kagome is – well, Kouga suggested her – could help me."  She sighed.

So exactly what is it about Naraku?  I know he's a very powerful demon, but I haven't personally run into him."

"Well.. you see, he's been collecting shards of the Shikon no Tama.  He has a lot of them now, so he has become very powerful.  He is able to make reincarnations of himself, and they too are pretty strong.  As for Inuyasha.. well, he has a very old grudge against Naraku.  In fact, all of us have a grudge against him.  Kouga has something against him too, I believe."

"Yeah.. he didn't sound too happy about Naraku.  It's only the fact that he's gotten hurt in another fight that he couldn't go after Naraku himself.  Sango, tell me about these reincarnations."

"Well.. there are three so far.  Or were, Inuyasha killed one of them.  Goshinki, he could read minds, he almost defeated us.  He even broke Tetsusaiga!  The only thing that saved us was Inuyasha's demon blood; it got stronger and so he didn't die.  Then there's Kanna.  She has the ability to suck people's souls into her mirror.  And there's Kagura, the wind sorceress.  She can control wind with her youki, and this stops Inuyasha's ability to unleash Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack."

"Is that all?"  A sneering voice sounded from somewhere among the trees.  "I would have thought I merited a more lengthy introduction!"

Sharp gusts of wind cut through the trees, and Kagura walked out into the new opening.  She smiled and help up her fan.  "It's simply a pity that Inuyasha isn't here, or I would cut down that pathetic fool."  She smirked.  "Oh, don't worry.. we didn't forget about him or Miroku..  they should be meeting up with my sister Kanna any minute now."

"Such a pity that you're not all together.  It's so much more fun.  It will be simply too easy to kill you now.  Sango, and a little half-demon."  She raised her fan, ready to attack.

"Get out of here, Rei.  I can handle her."

Rei ignored Sango, and simply shifted into a fighting stance.  Sango looked over at her, but it was clear that the girl wasn't going to back down from a fight.  So Sango readied Hiraikotsu and hoped that the girl wouldn't get herself killed.  Ha.  Without Kagome it wasn't likely that they would be able to escape Kagura, much less without the strength of Inuyasha and Miroku.

…

"Hello."  The small, innocent-looking child stood in the middle of the path, a round mirror in her hands.

"Kanna.."

The buzz of Naraku's poisonous insects filled the air.

…

"Ready to play?"  Kagura smirked and spun around, whipping her fan as she turned.  Sharp, biting, gusts of wind blew towards Sango and Rei.  Little spikes of wind stabbed at the ground, racing towards the two girls and Kirara.

Sango jumped away, and hurled her weapon.  "HIRAIKOTSU!"

At the same time, Rei rushed forward, darting between the spikes of wind, and slashed an attack at Kagura.  The blades smashed into wind, and both dissappeared.  Kagura ducked under Hiraikotsu as it passed her, and whipped another wind attack before jumping to avoid the returning weapon.  Sango caught Hiraikotsu and quickly hopped onto Kirara, who jumped into the air.  Rei slashed at the blades of wind that came her way, quickly dissipating most of them.

Kagura narrowed her eyes as she watched the ookami hanyou.  "She has a shard.." she muttered to herself.  This was good.  If she killed .. no, _when_ she killed the little hanyou, she could take the shard.  Then perhaps she could better defend herself against Naraku.. Her heart clenched painfully, and she swore she could her Naraku's voice laughing at her.  _Pathetic little fool.  You forgot that I control your heart.  I could kill you at any moment.  Don't even think of attacking me, my dear Kagura._  The pain flowed away, and she gritted her teeth.  _Damn you, Naraku._

In that time, the wind she'd whipped up had already dissappeared, and Sango, Kirara, and Rei looked ready for another round.  Sango and Kirara charged forward at the same time as Rei.  Kagura flipped her fan, creating maelstrom of wind around her.  The wind tore leaves and branches from trees, flinging them at the three charging her.  They had to stop; there was little chance they could get through the wind she'd created.  Of course, she couldn't exactly attack them now, either.  So she closed her fan a little, then snapped it fully open when they approached her.  The edge of the expanded wind caught Rei, and the hanyou flew backwards, hitting the side of the bone-eater's well with a loud thump.

Sango winced as she heard the sound, but kept her eyes on Kagura.  The wind sorceress snapped her fan shut, and all the wind in the area immediately died down.

_Now what?_  Sango wondered.

…

Inuyasha's hand latched onto Tetsusaiga, but Miroku waved at him.

"Inuyasha.  I would suggest that you not use Tetsusaiga.  Remember that Kanna's mirror can reflect your attack, and it will simply hit you back."

"Yeah?  Well then what do you suggest?  You can't use your Wind Tunnel, not with all of Naraku's poisonous insects around."

Shippou just cowered.  For the three of them, the foreseeable future looked very grim.

"Damn him," growled Inuyasha.  "He knew it'd be just us!  Sango's not here, and Kagome's not here!  We can't fight Kanna, not with all those insects!  It's just like the big coward not to show his face, and just send us a replacement!  NARAKU!! YOU COWARD!!"

"That won't help matters any, Inuyasha.  We must stay calm and think of a way to defeat her."

As if in response, the white-clad demoness walked forward, holding out her mirror.

"Oh no.. she's going to draw us in.."

She smiled a little smile, looking so innocent.  Which, of course, she was not.  She just looked innocent, but you could hardly call sucking people's souls into your mirror innocent.  In her sweet, quiet little voice, she said, "Oh, I am not thinking of drawing in your soul, Inuyasha."  She lifted her mirror a little more.  "yet.  I think I'll start with someone else."

"Miroku, don't look at the mirror!" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.  It hurt, not being able to really fight off Naraku's reincarnation.  And to have to be here, so useless..

Miroku threw up an arm to block the girl and the mirror from his vision.  He feared her next words, calling him to look in her mirror.

But, her next words were not directed at him.  She moved a little to the side, where she now had a clear view of Shippou.  "Oh, little kitsune!  Do you want to see Kagome?"

Shippou whirled around, crying "Kagome?  Where?  Kagome!"

"No, Shippou!  Don't look!"  Inuyasha dove for the kid, but too late; Shippou stood entranced, his eyes locked on his reflection.  A translucent, wispy trail flowed out from Shippou and into the mirror, and the little kitsune slumped to the ground.

"How dare you!  Picking on the defenseless ones!"  Miroku tightened his grip on his staff, then had to throw his arm up again when Kanna turned the mirror to him.

"Why don't you take a look?"

Miroku kept his arm up, determined not to look.  But her voice called, and the urge to look grew strong.  Desperately, he drew an ofuda from the folds of his robe, dropped his arm and quickly threw the spell in the direction of the mirror.  "Take that!"  Let's see how well your mirror works with a spell on it!"

The ofuda slapped against the mirror, and Kanna stood looking down at it, a little look of surprise across her petite face.  "You.. you blocked my mirror…"

A sudden realization came to Inuyasha.  "That's right.  And now, you can't reflect my attack!"  He unsheathed Tetsusaiga, and  demon winds formed around him and Kanna.  Inuyasha smiled when he saw the flash of white.  "The Wind Scar.  You don't stand a chance now, Kanna!"  He leaped towards the flashing white Wind Scar, Tetsusaiga raised above his head, ready to strike.

At the same time, Miroku saw something that Inuyasha could not.  Kanna, who had been peering down at her mirror, knew that with the ofuda on her mirror she would not be able to reflect Inuyasha's attack.  However, if she could remove the spell… She didn't even bother trying to peel it off by hand.  She had a better idea.  She raised the mirror, towards the raging Inuyasha.  But instead of simply waiting for the attack to reach her, she did something completely unexpected: she released Shippou's soul.  Releasing the soul also did another thing: as the soul left the mirror, it pushed off the ofuda.  Kanna's mirror could now reflect any attack directed at her.

Shippou's soul made a beeline for its owner: the unmoving kitsune lying on the ground behind Inuyasha.  Which meant that it would be in the way of Inuyasha's attack… and goodness only knows what that would do to the poor kitsune's soul.

"Inuyasha, no!"  Miroku raced towards Inuyasha, and just barely reached him in time.  The monk body slammed the hanyou, breaking off the attack.  "Look, she released Shippou's soul.. and it took off the spell!  If you had followed through with your attack.."

Behind them, Shippou stirred and moaned weakly.  "Ka- kagome?"

Ahead of them, Kanna looked down at the spell that now lay on the ground.  "The soul.. it took off the spell.  Now I can reflect your attacks."

…

Sango watched Kagura warily.  The wind sorceress smiled in a very unsettling way as she toyed with her fan, snapping it open and close.  The wind picked up and died in response.

Behind her, Rei stirred.  The girl staggered to her feet, bruised where she had hit the well but otherwise unharmed.  She looked up at Kagura and snarled.  "You'll pay for that little trick!"  She jumped up and spun around, swiping her claws in Kagura's direction.  Glowing blades of energy whipped towards Kagura, and the wind sorceress quickly snapped open her fan, fighting back with wind.  The blades met, and the wind broke, letting through Rei's attack.  Kagura jumped away, barely escaping.  One blade did manage to slice the hem of her dress.

"Is that all you can do?"  she taunted Rei.  "I would have thought a half-demon like you could do better.  But no matter.  Because I'll just kill the both of you!"  With that, she sent several mini-tornadoes hurling towards them, hitting like daggers into the ground.  Rei slashed the ones that came her way, which brought that to Kagura's attention.

Rei always used her left arm.  Which meant.. _the shard's in her left arm.  If I can get that.._  Again, Naraku's gravelly voice interrupted her thoughts.  _Good work, Kagura.  Perhaps I'll consider letting you live once you give that shard to me._  Kagura snorted.  Why did he always have to interfere, just when things were going good?  Damn him.

Sango, on the other hand.. she had now dismounted, and was preparing to throw her Hiraikotsu again.  Which, to nobody's surprise, she did.  This time, Kagura avoided it when it came at her the first time, but she wasn't fast enough when the weapon returned.  It caught her on her side, throwing her off a good few feet and ensuring a painful bruise the next morning.  She instantly responded with an attack of her own that none of the others were ready for it.

The blades of wind sliced through the air towards Sango, Kirara, and Rei.  They tried to avoid it, but the attack was so unexpected and so fast that none of them were really ready.  Kirara jumped in the air just in time, as a blade knifed through the air just below the pads of her feet.  The other two weren't as lucky.  Crying out in pain, Rei got caught by one, throwing her backwards towards the well.  Blood spurted from the wound; the blade had cut across a leg and across a side.  And as she tumbled through the air, another blade caught her on the back, spilling yet more blood and striking another scream.  Sango was lucky that Hiraikotsu was returning; one blade deflected off the weapon.  Another caught her on one leg, and she cried out.  One last blade nicked her neck; she only felt a little pain, but the pain was the least of her worries.

She landed on her back with a thump, her leg throbbing.  Without her noticing it, the last blade had also cut through the leather string around her neck from which the bottle of shards had hung.  The bottle sailed through the air with the force from the impact of bouncing off the ground, flying down the well.. where Rei had fallen only seconds before.

Sango struggled to get up, leaning heavily on Kirara.  Rei and Kagura were nowhere to be seen.  She limped over to the well; there was only a trail of blood, dissappearing into the well.  Kagura wasn't anywhere; Sango guessed that she had already left.

From the safety of the shadows, deeper into the forest, Kagura watched the battered girl peer over the edge of the bone-eaters well.  _It's only a matter of time,_ she thought.  The fan lay silent, but waiting, in her hand.

…

AN: sorry for that really short ending, but I'm running out of time and I really want to get this posted.


	5. And Back Again

AN: wow.. I read the ending of chp 4 again, and it kinda scared me.. I must've been really short on sleep when I wrote that.  This chapter goes back to happy PG rating.  (I am no longer low on sleep.. now I'm high on MSG)

Many thanks to my ONE reviewer!! You have my undying and unfailing gratitude!!

…

Falling.  Down, down, down.. feeling herself drifting down..  It was dark, in these last few moments of her life.  And painful.  The cuts on her body stung.  She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable impact with the ground that would surely break some bones and her life.

Wait.. she was no longer falling, but .. floating?  And then she landed with a very soft thump on a hard dirt floor.  Rei crumpled to the ground with the impact but then her eyes shot open.  _I'm not dead.._  How could that be?  Hadn't she just fallen down the well?  And why was it so dark?  Surely the well couldn't be that deep..

"Aughh.."  She pulled herself together and sat up.  She felt so weak.. _how much blood have I lost?  Surely not that much.  But Kouga-kun has survived much worse, and so I must survive this!  I am the daughter of a miko and an ookami!  I must not shame them by dying from such trivial wounds.._  She laughed at herself.  _How I would be scorned.. to be reduced to such weakness, by only two wounds!_  The cut on her thigh bled sluggishly, and stung painfully.  The cut in her side.. it was a deeper gash, and she was fortunate that it hadn't reached anything vital.  Even so, she felt a sudden weakness overtake her.

"Wha-?"  Her strength left her, and she collapsed onto the dirt floor again, feeling a sudden pain bite at the wound in her side.  It seemed that her consciousness was slipping away..  Her vision blurred.. but not entirely.. it was as if there was a bright, luminescent wisp that flowed from her body.  At the same time, she felt so disconnected to everything, and the dark well grew darker again, accompanied by the feeling of floating.  Clarity returned to her vision, and her consciousness returned a little.  She still felt weak though, and there was that sharp, piercing pain in her side!  And she realized, she was no longer in the well.. she was once again in the strange space, not falling down into the well, but in some other place…

…

Kagome was walking home with Asami.  Asami was feeling a little dejected, having attempted to ask out the hottest (and most oblivious) guy in school, and failed.  Houjo just wasn't the kind of guy who knew how to take a hint.  Of course, Kagome could have told her that.

Kagome sighed.  _Inuyasha.. _ she felt so.. lonely.  She had rarely gone this long without seeing the sometimes annoying but strangely loveable hanyou.  _Please.. I want to see you again!_

Asami suddenly stumbled beside Kagome, who instinctively reached out to stabilize the other girl.  The hanyou looked pale and shaken.  A glowing light emerged from her, and Kagome nearly jumped back in shock.  _Asami's soul!_  But in another instant, a bright flash of light came from the direction of her shrine, and the soul dissipated back into her body.  _Wha-?  What just happened?_

The hanyou looked up and straightened.  "S-something happened!!  Kagome, do you know what.."  She stopped at the look on Kagome's face.

The miko was staring in the direction of the Higurashi shrine, mouth open in surprise.  _Whatever happened there, it must have something to do with this!  I'll bet the well is somehow involved in this!_  She looked at the hanyou.  "I think I know.. but we have to run quickly!"  Without another word she locked her hand around Asami's wrist and dragged the girl down the street.  The two girls raced breathlessly until they reached the shrine.  Up the stairs, past a very surprised and indignant Grandpa, and straight to the small building that sheltered the bone-eater's well.

"Kagome.. please explain."

"I don't think we have that much time, but.. Asami, have you ever heard of the Shikon no Tama?"

"Yes.  The Jewel of Four Souls.  It is a very old legend, dating from the Sengoku Jidai.  Kagome, what are you getting at?"

"Weell.. I can get to the Sengoku Jidai through this well.  But only with the help of the Shikon no Tama!"  She peered anxiously over the well.  She could just barely sense the fragments, but they were still there.  Someone had definitely been through here just now, but they had left almost immediately.  If she hurried now, she might still be able to get through..

"Kagome, that's the craziest thing I've ever heard.  It's a legend, the Shikon no Tama.  Not only that, but time travel is impossible, never mind.." her words were cut off as Kagome hooked her arm through Asami's, and jumped into the well.

…

_If only Kagome were here.._  Inuyasha fumed at the small, white-clad child youkai.  Kanna stood waiting, her mirror in her hands and a small smile on her lips.  Miroku gripped his staff so hard that his knuckles turned white.  _If looks could kill, she would be dead yesterday!_

_How do we always get stuck in these situations?_  Miroku felt frustrated and peeved.  _It seems, every time we fight one of Naraku's little shadows, we're always missing just one of our group, and it's always the one that matters the most in that situation!_  He glanced over at the seething hanyou.  Inuyasha looked as if he were about to explode.  _But what can we do?  If it were just me, I would retreat.  That is the safest and most logical option right now.  We are virtually weaponless against Kanna; between her mirror and those poisonous insects, it is impossible to harm her right now.  But I know Inuyasha could never be persuaded to retreat.  To him, that is purposely losing the fight, and he would never, NEVER agree to that._

Surely even Inuyasha had to realize the futility of their situation.. they were stuck like this, until either one of them, or Kanna made a move.  But the youkai was not going to move first, and Miroku knew, and hoped that Inuyasha knew as well, that attacking Kanna was a waste of effort, as well as a danged to themselves when she reflected it.  Because he knew it wasn't a matter of _if_ she reflected it; but _when_.

_If only Kagome were here.._  he unknowingly echoed Inuyasha's own thoughts from moments before.

…

Sango stared down into the blank depths of the well.  "Rei?"  The free ends of the leather string that had held the shards around her neck swayed, before slipping off and falling into the shadows.  "Rei?"  she called again.  _Rei.. are you still alive?  I cannot see anything..  and.. where have the shards gone?!_

Panicking, she searched the edges of the well, then turned carefully and looked at the grass around her.  No.. it did not seem like the shards were here.. there was no sparkle, no glimmer of light reflecting off the small pink shards.

She gasped as several blades of wind caught her, slamming her against the wooden edge of the well.  Blood streamed from the ugly red slashes, and she crumpled to the ground, straining to hold on to consciousness.  The wounds she'd acquired were not enough to truly cripple her, but there were several.  Judging from the amount of blood that flowed from one particularly nasty one on her thigh, the cuts were only deep enough to draw blood, but not enough to do too much damage.  There was one, however, that had caught her across one side of her face; it was shallow, but even so one eyelid was already swelling shut and her vision was turning red with the blood that ran down her face.  Through her one good eye, she saw in her wavering vision Kagura.

The demoness strode forward, ignoring Kirara completely.  The latter growled, but one leg had been cut deeply enough that the neko youkai could stand only on the other three legs.  Kagura smirked as she held her fan close, fanning herself delicately.

"Ah, Sango.  Such a pity that your friend isn't here.  I guess I'll just have to kill her later, won't I?"  She raised her fan.

Sango closed her eyes.  She was now too weak to fight; blood matted the grass around her, staining the ground and the wood behind her a deep red.  Her Hiraikotsu was too far away for her to reach in time.  _I always hoped I'd die in battle with a demon.  But not like this!  Not like this.. weary, defenseless.. unable even to reach my weapon.  Oh.. Kohaku, now I cannot save you!  I am sorry, my little brother.  I hope.. one day, you will be free of Naraku!_  She clenched her hands, waiting for the death blow.  _How I wish I could live!  Please.. do not let me die.. Miroku.. I.. have never told you how much I really care!_

Kagura narrowed her eyes.  _She does not fight me.. I suppose she is too wounded to do so.  But she does not plead with me either!  Perhaps I will make this quick and painless._  She snapped open her fan.

Pink light exploded from the well, and she was forced to throw up her arm to shield her eyes.  _What the-?_  She backed away, closing her fan.  Obviously something was going on with that well.. and she could bet that it would not go well for her if she stayed.  _Besides.. doesn't that miko have something to do with this well?_  She jumped on her transformed feather and fled, passing over Kanna as she headed for Naraku's castle.  The little youkai was, it appeared, at a standstill with the priest and the hanyou.

Sango opened her eyes.  Or rather, the one that _could_ open.  The other one did not hurt, but the eyelid was now swollen shut and caked with drying blood.  Kagura was gone.  And Sango was still alive!

Kirara was limping over.  The neko youkai looked over the edge of the well.  Sango reached up and took hold of Kirara's fur, dragging herself up.  She hissed in pain as the movement jarred the wounds and caused more blood to trickle down her ragged clothing.  She braced herself against the solid wood as she peered down the well.

"Rei!"  The hanyou looked up at Sango.  She stood up, and looked around her before spotting the rough ladder that hung down the side.  Slowly she climbed it, once stopping as she reached too far with her arm and so stretched the wound in her side.  She hissed in pain, her hand immediately going to the gash.  Amazingly, only a little blood trickled from the newly jarred wound.  She hauled herself over the edge of the well and fell to the ground, gasping.  She pressed one hand against her side as she sucked in breath through clenched teeth.

Sango hobbled over.  "Is it bad?"

"No.. it didn't hit anything vital.  It just really hurts!"  She took away her hand and looked down.  Strangely.. it seemed as if there was a slight pink glow coming from the wound..

…

Kagome reveled in the feeling.  She was once again headed for the Sengoku Jidai!  She would see Inuyasha again!  But first, she would have to deal with the issue of that bright flash of light..  And Asami.  Kagome closed her eyes, comforted by the familiar and long-awaited sensation of drifting between the two times.  Finally, they touched down in the well, with the bright sky overhead.

She pointed to the ladder.  "You first."

Asami looked skeptically at it, and her, then shrugged and climbed up the ladder, followed closely by Kagome.

When she did get out, she gasped and fell over the side in shock.  A giant cat, with two tails, and two very badly wounded girls greeted her eyes.  Kagome followed and nearly fell on top of Asami.

"Sango!"  She rushed to the demon exterminator.  "Ohmygoodness!"  Sango was covered in lots of blood.. all of it her own.  Not to mention the multiple slashes in her clothes, and the ugly wound on her face.

Asami's eyes were locked on the other girl.  The hanyou resembled Asami.  They were not spitting image, like Kikyou and Kagome, but very similar.  In a very shocking and rather scary way, too.  The same eyes.. nose.. mouth.. or she guessed, considering the other girl's lips were drawn taught in a grimace of pain at the moment.

Sango and Kagome saw it, too.  And the first thought that Sango had was, _is this girl a reincarnation of Rei, just like Kagome is a reincarnation of Kikyou?_  But surely, no, for she saw upon closer examination that the two only resembled each other and were not heart-stopping identicals.

_What's going on here..?_

…

well.. hope you like that chapter! I think I have maybe one more to go.. and sadly it will be the end.

I would also like to say.. how sorry I am that I have not updated in such a long time.. I had March Break.. (the canadian equivalent of the americans' 'spring break') so yeah.. I was away most of that time.. with no access to a free computer. And just this past week I had Robotics!! (woohoo!! Go team 1291) unfortunately. We didn't win. Ah.. s'ok. We weren't dead last either.. *cough.. we came pretty darned close tho!* lolz. Ok.  c ya.. I hope to update again soon.. I have long weekend now, (for Good Friday and Easter! aka. my Saviour's Resurrection!!! :D) so maybe I'll get something done.


	6. Friendship and Love

AN: hey, look! I have a whole TWO reviewers!! W00t! ok..

Well, I am sad to say.. this will probably be the last chapter.. but I am guessing that.. from the last chapter you are wondering _how_ Rei got back through..?  But I'm not that great at intrigues, so you've probably already guessed.  Well, if you didn't, you're about to find out! ^_^ enjoy!

…

_What's going on here..?_

Sango, Kagome, Rei, and Asami stared openmouthed.  It was like the whole Kikyou-Kagome thing, all over again.  But different, because they only _resembled_ each other.  But there it was.. the two obviously were linked.

Asami closed her mouth, and opened it again, to say..

"AUUUGGHHHH!!!"

Only the cry came from somewhere else.  The four girls spun around to face the direction the sound came from.  Sango raised a hand to cover her lips in horror.  "Inuyasha!  Miroku!.. they went running off.." (okay, and Shippou too..)

She jumped up and reached for her Hiraikotsu.. only to fall to the ground with a cry of pain.

Kagome looked worriedly down at the demon exterminator.  "Sango, you're so badly hurt!  Stay here, uhh.."  She cast about frantically for a weapon, before spotting the battered and bloodied bow and quiver that lay against the side of the wall.

Rei followed her gaze.  "Oh!  Use them, please.. you must be Kagome.. they will be of more use in your hands than mine.." (oops.. plot loophole here.. can we just assume she had them with her when she met up with the gang two chapters ago?)  She stood up and steadied herself.  The various wounds on her body were beginning to heal, and the wound in her side..

Kagome stiffened.  The shards!  She whipped around to face Rei, and her eyes were drawn to the faint light coming from the hanyou's side.  "The shards..", she whispered.

Rei followed her gaze and gasped.  The wound in her side was indeed giving off a faint pink glow.  She remembered suddenly, when she'd fallen in the well..

***

"Wha-?"  Her strength left her, and she collapsed onto the dirt floor again, feeling a sudden pain bite at the wound in her side.

***

She remembered the shards of pink crystal that had hung around Sango's neck.  She glanced over at the demon exterminator.  There was a nick at the side of her neck, but no shards.  _When Kagura attacked.. she must have cut off the shards, and they must have fallen into the well with me!  When I collapsed, I must have fallen onto the shards.._

Rei carefully shifted so that she could reach the wound.  Gritting her teeth, she used her claws to probe the wound and pull out the shards.  She hissed in pain as she pulled out the shards, and quickly pressed her free hand to the wound to stop the blood.  "Take them," she pushed the blasted things in Sango's direction.

Suddenly, Rei felt all weak again, and Kagome and Sango gasped as both Asami and Rei began to glow.  The two hanyous collapsed to the ground as their spirits flowed from their bodies.  Kagome pressed a hand to her mouth in shock.  _Is Asami a reincarnation of this other girl?  Just as I am a reincarnation of Kikyou..?  Every time Kikyou and I get near each other, we keep stealing each other's souls.._  But to her's and Sango's surprise, the two souls merely swirled around each other for a moment before returning to their respective owners.

Rei gasped in breath as she raised herself on her arms.  Her wounds healed almost instantly, and she felt strength return.  Asami gasped also, and the two stared at each other.  "You're Rei.." she whispered.

Another shout broke the tension.  "Inuyasha!"  Kagome grabbed the bow, the shards, and ran as fast as her legs could take her, followed several seconds later by Asami.  "Inuyasha!"  She stopped, breathless, when she saw the scene.

Shippou sat several feet from where Inuyasha and Miroku were beseiged by a demon.  Or more precisely, a demon puppet.  A giant, furry white baboon hung in the sky, numerous thick, brown tentacles extending from it and waving in all directions.  _Naraku doesn't have much of an imagination, does he?_

Miroku was swinging his staff at every tentacle that came his way, but between the fact that he needed to use both hands to fend off the attacks, and the poisonous insects still buzzing around, he could not use the lethal weapon in his hand.  Inuyasha was using his claws to cut off the tentacles, but that was almost useless because they simply grew back.  It was an even match.  But not for too long; Miroku was getting tired, and even Inuyasha would run out of strength at some time.  And Naraku's demon puppets never got tired, it seemed.

Even Kagome could see that, and knew it was destined that she should return at the moment she did.  As Shippou raced over and attached himself to her leg, she raised the bow, knocked an arrow to it, and took aim.  "NARAKU!  Take this!"  She released the arrow, watching its point burn with the bright glow of her miko power as it flew.  The demon puppet moved at the last moment, and she hit only a few tentacles.  But even that was enough to turn the tables.  Those tentacles couldn't regrow, and now it was at a disadvantage.  Inuyasha and Miroku redoubled their efforts, strengthened by the knowledge that Kagome had returned.

Inuyasha hacked at the tentacles with fury, born from both hatred of Naraku, and the powerful joy that rose in his heart.  _Kagome!_  He jumped up, high, and unsheathed the Tetsusaiga.  "This is for Kagome!"  He didn't need the Wind Scar.  The simple passion behind his attack was enough to slay a thousand demons.  The demon puppet was extinguished in a blast of power from the Tetsusaiga.

The little piece of wood fell to the ground and disintegrated into dust.

In one, swift movement, Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and landed on the ground.  Instantly, he moved to Kagome and wrapped his arms fiercely around her, crushing her against him.  He buried his nose in her hair, breathing in the scent that was uniquely _Kagome_.  She wrapped her arms around him, her face pressed against his chest.  "Inuyasha.." she breathed.  Her heart thudded in her chest, and she could hear his heart beating loudly.

Miroku and Asami turned their gazes away, slightly embarassed by the unrivaled show of emotion.  Time stood still for Inuyasha and Kagome, stretching seconds so they felt like an eternity.  Finally they pulled apart.  Kagome blushed a little, before slipping her hand into Inuyasha's.  Shippou hopped up to his usual spot on her shoulder, and together they walked towards the well, followed by Miroku and Asami.

Miroku gasped and rushed to Sango's side when he saw her.  "Sango!"  His eyes took in the many cuts Sango had sustained.  Kirara mewled sadly as she nudged Miroku, wanting to comfort Sango instead but not wishing to hurt the injured girl.  Miroku barely noticed Rei and Asami, who stood nearby; his attention was entirely focussed on Sango.  "Sango.." he swallowed, his throat suddenly constricted.  "We've got to get you to Kaede's."  He slipped one arm under her knees and the other under her arms, cradling her to his chest.  She wrapped both arms loosely around his neck, resting her head against his shoulder.

He walked slowly towards the village, followed by an anxious Kirara.  Inuyasha noticed the new addition, Asami.  He stared at her before staring at Rei.  "Rei.. Kagome, who is this?"

Asami kicked the grass shyly.  Normally, she would just speak up, but she felt a little disconcerted, both by what had just happened, and the fact that this _totally_ cute guy was looking at her.  _No wonder she picked this guy over Houjo!_  "My name is Asami."

Suddenly overcome by curiosity, Asami turned to the other hanyou.  "Your name is Rei, right?"

"Yes, I am."  She frowned a little as she looked back at Asami.  "I don't know you, do I?"

"No.. but.. I don't know if I should be saying this.."  she glanced over at Kagome.  "My mother told me stories when I was little, and she often told stories about her mother.  She said my grandmother was a.. a hanyou, named Rei.."  She played nervously her fingers.  And.. and she did tell me one time, that my grandmother lived in the Sengoku Jidai.. I didn't believe her then, but.."

The other three's eyes were big and round as saucers, to use the expression.  Rei raised one hand to cover her heart instinctively.  "I.. you mean.."  she could only stare at this girl, with her strange clothes, and the unsettling similarity in looks to her own self.

"I am your granddaughter."  Asami placed her palms flat on her thighs and bowed respectfully to the other girl.  "Many, many years from now.."

Rei held out her hands, hesitatingly.  She had never imagined that she would get married, that she would even live to get married, never mind have children and then grandchildren.  But here the evidence was before her, and she felt overwhelmed in unexplainable emotions..

Asami launched herself into Rei's arms.  She had never believed her mother that it was possible for her grandmother to have lived centuries earlier.  It was true!  She felt her heart twinge at the thought.  She had never met her grandmother, only ever heard stories of her.  And now, she finally did get to meet her!  Ok, so.. it was kinda creepy, being so far back in time, not to mention that this woman, her _grandmother_, looked like she was just Asami's age..

They stepped back, and Asami turned to Kagome.  "So.. uhh.. what where those funny pink crystals?"

"They're shards, from the sacred Shikon no Tama.  We're trying to gather up the shards, although.." she glanced at Rei and Sango, wondering how on earth the shards could have gotten to Rei's side like that.

Rei saw the look, and answered the unasked question, "Don't even ask."  Then, glancing down the path Miroku had taken, she asked, "Shouldn't we follow them?"

Inuyasha blinked.  "Yeah!"  He straightened, ready to go follow.  Shippou looked expectantly at Kagome.

"We will.. but first, I think.. Asami, we should take you back."  The other girl nodded.  "Yes, arigatou, Kagome.  I thought maybe.. I wanted to stay here.. be with family again.." she glanced up at Rei and smiled a little.  "But then.. I think it would be nice to go home.."  Her face lit up.  "Besides, I have this date, with a really, _really_ cute guy tomorrow!"

Kagome grinned.  "With Houjo?"  _Maybe he'll finally stop chasing me.  Poor boy.. my heart belongs to Inuyasha.. and I can't even tell Houjo why I keep turning him down!  But I have my Inuyasha.._

"Noo… he really is head-over-heels for you, Kagome.." (insert a very jealous growl from Inuyasha) She looked nervously at the source of the growl and amended quickly, "but I'm sure he'll see reason soon!"  She looked eagerly at the well, then smiled at Rei.

Rei and Asami hugged once more, Rei grinning from ear to ear.  "I can't wait!  I have a granddaughter.. oohh.. I wonder who the lucky grandfather will be!"

The others laughed, well, except Inuyasha.  But then again, he hadn't exactly heard what anyone was saying.. he only had eyes for Kagome.  He moved to stand behind her and slipped one arm gently around her waist.  The action surprised Kagome, but she smiled and covered his hand with her own.  "I promise I won't be gone long this time, Inuyasha.. I just want to make sure she gets home safey, okay?"  Inuyasha growled softly, not wanting to let her go.  "Inuyasha!"  He growled again, a little louder, but he lifted his hand from her waist, slipping it instead into her hand.

"Well.. I guess.. goodbye, everyone."  Asami smiled shyly at them all, "and tell those other two goodbye."

Rei smiled.  "We will!"

Asami looked expectantly at Kagome.  Reluctantly, Inuyasha released Kagome's hand, and watched as the two girls hopped into the well, one after another.  Two faint flashes of light emitted from the well.  _My Kagome.._

…

Kagome smiled and closed her eyes as the familiar, soothing feeling of travelling through the well surrounded her.  All too soon the journey was over, and she was dropped softly onto the hard packed dirt of the well.  The two girls climbed up the ladder.  "Well.. I promise not to tell anyone about any of this.  I can't promise though.. that I won't bug you about what happens!"  Asami grinned.  "Thanks.  I've never known any of my family, save for my mother."

"You'd better not tell anyone!"  But Kagome grinned also.  "And you can be sure, I will bug _you_ about what happens here!  Especially, concerning any boys.."

"Aww.. Kagome!"  The two walked to Asami's house, chattering pleasantly.  They hugged briefly, then Kagome left.

She ran as fast as her legs could take her, up the steps to the shrine, past a very bewildered and indignant Grandpa, who shouted, "Kagome!  You can't go running around when I've told everyone you broke a leg!"

Kagome could only laugh and roll her eyes.  _He just never gives up, either._  Happily, she slid the door to the building open, jumped down the few steps, and swung her legs over the edge of the well.  _Inuyasha, here I come!_

…

This time, the journey back couldn't go fast enough.  She kicked her legs impatiently as she dropped to the well bottom, then leaped for the ladder, only to find herself restrained by very strong arms.  Very strong arms in red sleeves belonging to a particular silver-haired hanyou.  "Kagome.."

She turned and wrapped her arms around him.  "Inuyasha.."  _My Inuyasha.. nothing could ever separate us.._

…

well.. how'd you like that?  I'm really sorry if the ending just doesn't _end_.. *scratches head* but I hope you enjoyed my fic!  _Please_ read and review! (well.. I guess you've already read it.. so.. **review!**) ^_^ arigatou, minna-san!


End file.
